


Undeniably Smug

by amazing_Hedgehog_girl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_Hedgehog_girl/pseuds/amazing_Hedgehog_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock bought John a puppy to stop him being angry. 6 hours later, he regrets it immensely.</p><p>It's just a little Johnlock drabble. Short, sweet, and hopelessly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniably Smug

“John, come to bed. It’ll be fine in the basket.” Sherlock huffed and threw himself back on the pillows listening to John fuss over the annoying fuzzy thing he’d brought home. He dreaded coming home to John TALKING to it… Too late. Sherlock could hear John telling it it was pretty and that it was bedtime now but he’d be back in the morning, “JOHN IT’LL BE FINE!” Sherlock heard John saying his final good nights to the thing and his footsteps on the stairs… In a few moments the Army Doctor walked through the door already unbuttoning his shirt. John regarded the gangly man sprawled across their bed and shook his head, “She’s a she, not and it, Sherlock. Her name is Lady” Sherlock huffed and hurled his dressing gown over a chair, “It’s a dog, John… and not an especially smart one by the sounds of it.

There was the faint but distinct sound of tiny paws struggling on the stairs. John smiled and looked at Sherlock, “Please?” Sherlock glared daggers at his lover, “NO!” John looked down and kept getting dressed for bed, listening for the tiny paws on the steps. It was quiet, but only for a moment. There was a lull and then… The whimpers, quiet at first, but then steadily louder, John smiled at the Detective, “She worked so hard Sherlock, please?” Sherlock pulled the pillow over his head, “NO, John, she has a bed down stairs.” Sherlock flopped over on to his stomach and John regarded him from the end of the bed and nodded to himself. Quietly he went to the door and opened it to scoop up the puppy on the other side. Her whole body wriggled with excitement and she strained to lick every piece of bare skin she could reach, whimpering slightly.

John smiled and pressed a finger to his lips hoping she’d understand. Soulful brown eyes looked at him and she calmed down a little once she realized she was going to get to stay with her new people. Carefully John crossed the room and settled himself on the bed and arranged the blankets before setting Lady down next to him. He curled up on his side, his back to his lover, with Lady curled against his stomach.

When Sherlock woke in the morning, the first thing he saw before leaving the room was a tiny head propped on John’s thigh and a pair of bright brown eyes staring at him looking undeniably smug.


End file.
